beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Masamune Kadoya vs. Chao Xin: Rematch
Masamune vs. Chao Xin is the first match between Team GanGan Galaxy and Team Wang Hu Zhong. Prologue After Masamune was defeated by Chao Xin in their previous match, he returns to the Teams Hotel Room. There, he and the rest of the team receive the line up for the match starting with Chao Xin. They also receive a message from Chao Xin telling Masamune not to run away from their match and that he will defeat him again. This angers Masamune as he demands to battle Chao Xin in the first round, the team all agrees. Masamune decides to go out and train in order to prepare for his match with Chao Xin. Meanwhile Chao Xin reflects on the match but only signs autographs. Masamune meets an old man while training and gives him food, in return the old man teaches Masamune useful skills. He teaches Masamune that power and brute force aren't everything and can be wasted in battle, he teaches him to focus all of his energy into one point in order to have more effective battle traits. Battle Masamune arrives to the battle covered in dirt from his training, Chao Xin comments on this which angers Masamune who thinks Chao Xin still isn't serious. They launch their beys into the stadium and the results of Masamune's training can be seen as Striker's speed has increased. Masamune brags to Chao Xin about his training and how he won't be able to dodge, Chao Xin responds that he won't have to, as his Virgo surprisingly repels Striker. Chao Xin reveals he has customized his bey further into Poison Virgo ED145ES and thats how it repelled Striker. Chao Xin then tells Masamune that it not only defends but can attack as well, Masamune goes in for an attack but is easily countered by Chao Xin's Fierce Lady Flash. After pushing Striker back, Chao Xin immediately capitalizes with his next move, 100 Hit Fearsome Splendor. Striker resists the attack and tries to push back, but Virgo over powers Striker and forces it to the outer rim of the stadium. Striker flies up and into the air after being forced and attacks from above but is easily dodged by Virgo. Virgo continues to attack Striker with short bursts of power, it is reviewed by Chi-yun that Striker has lost the sharpness of its moments as well. Masamune begins to panic until a leaf falls from the sky representing Masamune's training which gets Masamune focused and back in the game. Striker ceases to move and takes a position center stage, Chao Xin and the others believe that Masamune has given up but just the opposite as Masamune focus' in order to sharpen his mind and his skills. Chao Xin moves in to finish it even though he is warned by Dashan but Striker pushes Virgo back in one strike. Chao Xin continues to try and regain the advantage but is unable to further fend off Striker's attacks. As the tables turn in Masamune's favor, Madoka deducts that Masamune broke one of Poison Virgo's blades on its fusion wheel. Meaning Masamune can focus his attacks on that one single point as a result of his training. Chao Xin begins to become nervous as he goes blow for blow with Masamune shown as he takes his jacket off that he wore just for "Show". As the battle rages on Chao Xin's fan girls realize that he is beginning to become serious and won't give up even though he's losing control of the battle. After several clashes Masamune decides it's time to end the match and focus all of his remaining energy into one point, Chao Xin refuses to give up and uses his special move, Blue Dragon Whirlwind Sword that clashes with Masamune's special move, Lightning Sword Flash. In the final clash the two moves seem to be equal but the one point focused lightning breaks through Virgo and knocks it out of the stadium. Masamune claims victory after the dust settles. Category:Beyblade Battle Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters